Biopsies are important medical tests used to collect cells or tissue for examination so as to determine the presence, extent, or likelihood of disease, trauma, ailment, or for other diagnostic or therapeutic applications. Current partial-core biopsy needle devices used to collect biopsy samples suffer from many shortcomings such as tissue migrating from the device before being collected, the limited amount of tissue the device is able to capture per procedure or “stick,” and the deflection of the device resulting in the targeted tissue not being captured, trauma to the targeted tissue or surrounding area, and a reduced volume of collected material.